


Silence of Champions

by John_Steiner



Series: Silence of Champions [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: In a kingdom founded on famed heroes and ruled by an ageless nobility High Priest Orius is schooled by the minister of state regarding the most venerated hero, Callidan.
Series: Silence of Champions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634284
Kudos: 1





	Silence of Champions

"Do you know who wore this armor into battle?" the Minister of State, Tyrus Kaine asked.

"Callidan, Hero of the Kingom," High Priest Orius replied.

Both officials wore several layers of gaudy clothes, though the high priest's attire was the more decorative with yellow, orange, and red flames of embroidery.

"Come inside," Tyrus bid, and hurried Orius into the palace with a gentle hold on the priest's arm.

"What?" Orius asked, confused by the sense of haste.

"This is not for the ears of commoners," Tyrus advised, and then looked back at the palace gates before continuing, "Callidan was traitor against His Lordship. That's why we commemorate him as a hero."

"I don't understand," Orius said, stepping back with his arms folded.

"You see, the reason for his treachery is so grave that it would collapse the Kingdom even these many generations later," Tyrus stated, "So, to save Our Lord and King, Callidan's crime was erased. In its place a riveting tale to inspire loyalty among the peasant and merchant classes alike, while preventing desertion from the army."

"Ah," Orius understood with a nod, and then wondered as to specifics, "What was this act of Callidan's."

"He believed in something he called 'Rule by the People,'" Tyrus revealed, "In his dairies he wrote on a republic of tribes whose chieftains had to be chosen from among the people, and its elders to stand in check against these chieftains should they aspire for more power. Those chieftains would sit in council to rein in the power of His Lordship."

"By the gods!" Orius gasped, "Surely, His Lordship had him executed."

"That would give strength to his cause," Tyrus suggested, "Instead, His Lordship dispatched him into the greatest of battles against the Kingdom's enemies until he was felled. His Lordship couldn't risk the rabble coming to learn why the nobility are so much longer lived, and therefore more worthy of dominion over the lands."


End file.
